My Boyfriend is a Winter Fox
by hoarfrost-sn
Summary: Elsa Andersen is on the top of her game, running her parent's business and working on mending a broken family bond with her sister. She has her entire life set out for her. But accidentally freeing a strange boy that apparently transforms into a fox slash winter spirit was not part of the plan at all. Jelsa!AU. Side Kristanna.
1. Prologue

**hello, Duckling here. t****his story is going to be based on the Korean and Japanese drama, My girlfriend is a Gumiho and Kimi wa Petto (You're my Pet). a modern day Jelsa AU with one-sided Kristanna. for warnings, this fic is going to contain serious fluff such as lots of cuddling and cute kisses in later chapters... but i don't wanna spoil the fun, heh.**

**i hope you enjoy this prologue~**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Let me tell you the story of a lonely fox, how he was betrayed by love and heart turned cold as stone. No one knows if the legends are true, but the story goes somehow like this:

Somewhere in a faraway land where great rulers of kingdoms reigned for centuries over lands, was a lonesome prince yet to be crowned king. Though through his handsome face and brown piercing eyes, was a sarcastic, rebellious yet heartwarming spirit inside. He loved to cause mischief along their kingdom, bringing doubt to his people if he was ever righteous to be crowned king.

And there came a time he fell in love and chose his bride, yet was told to wait faithfully for her for it was not her time yet.

He did.

He waited. Waited, waited. Time passed by, hours, seconds, minutes, all of it flying by so fast. And still he waited.

Until it was the dawn of a new century, years have passed. And little did the prince ever notice that he had never aged. Not at all. All his life has he waited for his future bride, but never has he noticed the change in his winter hair, his brown eyes turning to blue pools, skin color paler than white. And for throughout the time, he had forgotten his very name and being for why he even existed in this world. For he has been cursed to wait for the fateful day someone was to melt his frozen heart. They say he's still out there, waiting for someone to break the curse and to free his longing heart.

Yet his bride never returned, no one did ever did.

Until a certain platinum blonde suddenly came around.

* * *

><p><strong>well, that was pretty short. sorry about that, i want to see that if i get good feedback i'll continue this story, hopefully.<strong>

**and i know that in legends Gumiho's are supposed to be women, i just twisted the story and kinda made Jack cursed and be able to change himself into a fox, etc. i'll give you more Winter Fox facts in later chapters. :3**

**dont forget to review so that i'll know when i can post the next chapter or if i'll continue this story. thank you very much.**


	2. Freedom

Chapter I - Freedom

Elsa disliked bustling crowds. Or reporters that liked to take huge scoops of her life. Or annoying rival companies that seemed to breathe on her neck with every move she took. Or people in general.

Today was one of those days, another dragging day in the office while she sorted out files and whatnots, her third serving of black coffee brewing in the air. At least it replaced the heavy scent of chlorine and air conditioning that was honestly starting to sicken her.

Two knocks were enough to catch her attention, it's rare to find someone needing her help in the office lately.

"Yes?" Elsa inquired, suddenly sitting straight. She uncrossed her legs under the table and gave her flaxen hair that was tied in a neat bun in the nape of her neck two pats, making sure they were still in place.

"Elsa?" came the familiar voice. She was sort of hoping she'd ask her if she wanted to build a snowman. She could use a good snowman building fun to have some reprieve from her paper works. Yes, building snowmen now sounded fun to her ears.

"Anna? Yeah, what is it?" she said, the mahogany door the only thing between them. She was already on her feet, moving towards her sister's voice, a small part of her worrying why she sounded distressed, even if her voice was a bit muffled by wood.

"Um… they're coming."

Elsa drew a breath, her heart suddenly caught in her throat. She gave the doorknob a nervous squeeze, a tired sigh escaping her lips, eyes flicking back to her desk where her bag sat and escape route was wide open for her, as if waiting for her to jump out the window already.

She reverted her attention back to her sister on the other side of the door. "How close?"

"On a scale of one to ten of crazy desperate reporters, I'd say eleven."

Elsa hit her head on the door. "Can't Olaf hold them off?"

"The man's in a ruckus, he's trying his best… but not even I could, so Elsa I think you should really—_ompf_!" came Anna's muffled voice over the door, worry washed into her.

"Anna?" she asked, pressing her ear on the hard wood.

"Get out of there already!" Anna suddenly yelled over the door, voice booming through the company walls. It was like she was wrestling with one of the reporters. "These guys are a lot worst than the last bunch—_ow_! Hey!"

"Are you alright? Anna?"

"Just get out of there!"

Elsa made a quick prayer for her sister to be all right and internally cursed their security guards for yet again being the slowpokes on the scene. Swiftly, she tore away from the door and snagged her bag and shouldered it, briskly walking on her high heels. She met the large brass window and threw one leg over the sill, tugging on her skirts to lower and show less of her skin.

She heard a few muffling sounds of feet against carpet floor out the door, and a few undecipherable words murmured over it. She didn't dare want to know which media wanted to bomb her with questions this time.

And then, she looked out the window. A few ledges for her to step on and out the building, the familiar slap of the wind on her face, the city blanketed in snow and the vast opportunities for her to spend her day now that she has a reason to cut work.

She felt the shackles of responsibility slip from her wrist and she takes note that she likes this feeling and she smiled.

Free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***starts singing let it go* lel. anyway, this fic has been sitting on my files for quite a while and i decided to continue it. but since i'm already continuing another jelsa story multi-chapter (The Misfits) and a kristanna one too, this one will only be a light hearted fic. it will only consist of less than a thousand words per chapter, and the plot may or may not go as deep. but still, i hope you will all like it.

also to my readers of The Misfits, i'll try to update soon, don't worry! haha.

also, this was previously **Secretly a Duck** in case you're wondering. i've changed my username. anyway, till the next update! feedback is most welcome.


	3. Anticipation

Chapter II - Anticipation

Elsa's partly confused how shit quickly got down to this.

She had just been strolling down the park, skipping about happily out of the prying eyes of workmates and trying not for her to slip on the icy roads the snow had frozen over the winter when a flash spackled the corner of her eye.

Fearing what she thought it was, she dared to take one glimpse by just careening her neck, and her hands immediately splayed to her face in an attempt of self and privacy defense.

An obsessive reporter had jumped from behind the bush, firing away with clicking sounds of his camera and a large shoulder bag hanging over his hip probably filled with the list of endless questions he was planning on bombarding her with.

Flinching to the other side, Elsa ran with her hands still on her face, the reporter shouting behind her in an attempt to not scare her away (which he already has).

Running and running she went, and she hasn't really noticed that she's made a break for it straight into the woodsy part of the park she's not aware of, and only halts into a stop when her legs started to throb and the reporter had long been lost in the shrubbery of the trees and inanimate harmless animals.

She comes across a shrine, and she finds it odd. So odd that her inquisitive nature swallows her completely and she's walking towards it, even if knowing the consequences and constant reminder in horror movies to stay away from peculiar places and bizarre timings. It was like those large shrines from the chain islands in Asia she'd seen in postcards and Google search, gold-rimmed on the edges of its roof and fire-red wooden walls were eye-catching. Maybe she'd color her old room with the same bright colors of fire, if only she didn't love blue so much that relaxed her without fail every end of the day she'd stretch in her bed after a long day at work.

She takes a step in, and the floorboard creaks beneath her. Elsa's never been felt so adventurous, thinking she'd actually had some of Anna's feistiness rubbed on her after doing this, exploring an out of this world place in the middle of the woods. It's dark, and it's hard to see through the gloomy room without squinting, round teal eyes slitting and ajusting along the pitch of the room.

Another step, three. The door slams behind her.

"Elsa," a raspy voice calls out for her. The hair in her arms prickle, wondering briefly who and why anyone would know her name even without a formal introduction.

That's when the winds start to shift differently in the room. The temperature drops to a sweater needing one, and she immediately retraces her three steps back and slams against the grand closed doors, feeling and knowing that she was in that one word she had been fearing this whole while; trapped.

Elsa's pretty round eyes grow impossibly wider when she sees a huge fluffy bristled tail swishing back and forth, a silver-haired figure nestled in the middle of the room having his back to her, the ethereal glow that the sun gave off through the windows the only way for her to distinguish him. He moves his head to his side, enough for Elsa to see his pale lips stretch into the start of what seemed like a smile. Her heart jumps up to her throat.

"Elsa," he said again, another shiver of fear rattles her ribs. He turns to fully face her, and his eyes were in the word she'd never expected him to be. Anticipating. Anticipating, as if he's been waiting for _her_. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i see my writing pretty bland in this story. but since this is only a kickstarter for a larger project, please bear with the mediocre writing. be sure to check out my other major fics, too.

ps, feedback is most welcome. till next time!

may the fortress be with you!


End file.
